For My Lover A TyKa story
by Kackie
Summary: [Tyka, Kaitaka, Takai, KaixTy][Songfic] Tyson and Kai has something to tell the world, and they choose a rather... interessting way of doing so. And they're having fun doing it [Oneshot]


A/N: Before anyone who reads Rare Disease goes all: "What, you are you updating this instead of RDA!" I'm sorry, but that is taking me awhile, I'm trying to figure out how to express myself in that chapter, I'm sorry for the wait. Ao this is for you guys. I have uploaded this once already... I'm not sure why it was deleted... hmmm... oh well '

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, not at all actually. And I don't own the song lyric either, that belongs to Tracy Chapman as it is her song, which is named, For my lover. anyhow, get on with the story instead of having me bore ya out.

* * *

_Two weeks in a Virginia Jail  
For my lover for my lover  
Twenty thousand dollar bail  
For my lover for my lover_

Kai kissed along Tyson's jaw line while Tyson's hands were playing with his hair. The sun shone in though the almost completely closed sun blinds making the room dimply lit up. The two young males were sprawled out on the bed, Kai on top of Tyson, right now kissing the younger boy's neck.

_And everybody thinks  
That I'm the fool  
But they don't get  
Any love from you_

"Kai," Tyson said slowly and quietly, an acknowledging sound from Kai was all he got. "You know, the others think I'm such a fool for loving you. They don't say it, but I can see it in their eyes. But then… they don't know about us." He let out a small moan when Kai gently bit his shoulder.

_The things we won't do for love  
I'd climb a mountain if I had to  
And risk my life so I could have you  
You, you, you..._

"I love you Tyson," Kai murmured as he kissed Tyson on the lips, Tyson's right index finger trailed down Kai's spine making the older boy shiver. "Ty… I want to tell the world about us…" He sucked his lover's neck again.

_Everyday I'm psychoanalyzed  
For my lover for my lover  
They dope me up and I tell them lies  
For my lover for my lover_

"Are you sure Kai?" Tyson moaned again. "I can keep the secret; I have fore three months now." Kai smirked against his lover's neck and trailed one hand down his lover's naked side making the other boy shiver at the light butterfly like touch.

_And everybody thinks  
That I'm the fool  
But they don't get  
Any love from you_

"I want everyone to know that you're mine Tyson, that none of them can ever have you." Kai kissed down Tyson's chest making the younger boy shiver. Kai smirked at this before kissing his way up again starting to nibble on Tyson's earlobe before whispering into his ear: "You're mine Tyson, and I want everyone to know it."

_The things we won't do for love __  
__I'd climb a mountain if I had to __  
__and risk my life so I could have you __  
__you, you, you..._

---

Kai and Tyson came to the school when realisation struck Tyson. He smirked and turned to Kai and said in a near whisper:

"Wasn't it today that that TV-team was supposed to come and have a live show of our day… and they were gonna send it live and later tonight… over the entire world?" Kai smirked, yes he remembered, this was going to be fun.

"Now… how to make this the best way then Ty? Max and Rei are supposed to come in during our history lesson… what do you say we have some fun in the back of the classroom?" Tyson only smirked as an answer.

The day dragged on slowly and Kai and Tyson started to have trouble keeping their hands of each other, then the history lesson was finally there. They sat down the furthest in the back from the other students, and as soon as the teacher started talking they got to work so to speak.

Mr. Fujihara, teacher of the second year history, started to hear some muffled moans and small giggles. In the beginning, he didn't pay it any attention, he was used to it. And as long as his students managed with their homework and assignments, then he couldn't care less of what they did during his lessons.

But after half an hour, the sounds started to annoy him, so he turned from the black board and looked at the scene that displayed in the back of the classroom, dropped his black board pencil, his mouth dropped and he stared.

The students looked up at their teacher then they turned to see what it was he was staring at, and once they did, they got the same reaction he had, open mouths, wide eyes and no movements except for some who dropped their pencils… oh and Kenny who fainted.

Ten minutes later, Max and Rei came into the classroom with the camera team. They were shocked to see the entire classroom sitting completely still staring at the back, when they followed that example however, enormous blushes crossed their faces. The woman doing the interview started to giggle with a blush and the camera man gawked.

On a table the furthest down in the classroom, Tyson was sprawled on his back, his tie was thrown of and both his jacked and shirt was unbuttoned. Over him stood Kai sucking his neck; this made the younger teen blush, giggle and moan while gripping Kai's arms which were holding him above the younger.

"KAI! TYSON!" Max screeched still with a heavy blush on his face. Tyson turned his flushed face towards the camera and his friends while Kai simply ignored them.

"Oh… hi Max… Rei… what's wrong?" At this, both Max and Rei face faulted. Kai bit Tyson's shoulder making the younger teen moan and the others' blushes to increase.

"STOP THAT!" A panicking and newly awakened, Kenny screeched. Kai looked up from what he was doing, glaring the worst glare ever and said:

"Why?" No one could answer that question, so Kai just smirked. "I'm just marking what's mine… something wrong in that?" Tyson giggled and the others gawked.

"Aw, do you wonder since when?" Tyson giggled. "You always did think I was a fool to love Kai… you didn't have to say it, I saw it in your eyes… but I knew I wasn't a fool…" He smirked, still with a flush on his face as Kai went back to what he was doing earlier. "This…" he pointed at the two of them, "has been going on for three months."

* * *

A/N: Yes, that was it actually. Any comments? Suggestions? Whatever? Reviews are appriciated but not necessary, they just make me happy ;) Love ya'll  



End file.
